Leonetta
Leonetta (Leon and Viol/'etta') is the romantic/friendship pairing between Leon and Violetta Castillo. They first met when Leon saved Violetta from colliding with some skater kids. At first, he tells Andres that he is going to win Violetta over to get revenge from Tomas, but he actually falls in love with her. Violetta was in love with Tomas, so at the beginning, she only sees Leon as a friend. However, as they get closer and spend more time together, she begins to see him in a different way. Leon helps Violetta with many things and she appreciates him for it. When Leon finally kisses her, Violetta feels like everything has changed and is willing to give him a chance. She still has feelings for Tomas, though. As a result, Violetta becomes confused and doesn't really know who she likes better and who she wants to be with. History: Leon and Violetta first met in Episode 5, when Leon saved Violetta from colliding with some skater kids. Violetta thanked Leon and they became friends. They had their first real conversation in Episode 6 when Ramallo introduced Violetta to Leon, when they were at the Studio to talk with Beto about Violetta's private piano lessons at Studio 21. At first, Leon wanted to win Violetta's heart just to make Tomas jealous because he thinks Tomas was trying to steal his ex-girlfriend, Ludmila, when the two were still dating. But Leon starts to develop his true feelings for Violetta, and it hurts him because Violetta sees him just as a friend, and nothing more. But later, after they were singing More Tears in Angie's class, Violetta starts to see Leon in a different way. Leon also helped Violetta conquer her stage fright. In episode 34, they finally share their first kiss, which was also Violetta's first kiss, and then they start dating and spending more and more time together. But their relationship didn't work out as they thought, and they broke up twice, because Violetta couldn't stop thinking about Tomas, and Leon was upset, but he still loves her. Other Names Of The Relationship Of Leon and Violetta : *'Vion' (Vi/oletta and Le/'on') *'Veon '(V'/ioletta and L/'eon) *'Violon' (Viol/etta and Le/'on') *'Violetton' (Violett/a and Le/'on') *'Leonletta' (Leon and Vio/'letta') *'Lioletta' (L'/eon and V/'ioletta) *'Loletta' (L'/eon and Vi/'oletta) *'Leoletta '(Leo/n and Vio/'letta') 'Similarities:' *Both of their parents have worked with each other. *Both have to move from their countries because of their parents' jobs. *Both are Hispanic. *Both are from rich families. *Both have brown hair. *Both were in Gregorio's special group. *Both were picked for Talents 21. *They both play the piano. *They both play the guitar. *They both have a passion for music. 'Differences:' *Leon is a boy and Violetta is a girl. *While Leon can't stand Tomas, Violetta likes him. *Leon is Mexican, but Violetta is Argentinean. *Leon can play guitar better than Violetta. 'Facts:' *At first, Leon and Violetta didn't feel anything for each other, but when Leon thought Violetta was Tomas's girlfriend, he wanted to win Violetta's heart to get Tomas jealous, and as the show goes on, they develop true feelings for each other. *The first Leonetta song was "More Tears". *Leon told Violetta that Tomas was playing with her, just to make her think that Tomas was a bad guy and to make her forget about him. *Leon taught Violetta how to ride a bicycle. *Leon helped Violetta to sing in public for the first time at Resto Bar. *When Violetta fell into Ludmila's trap, Leon defended her and accompanied her back to her house. *Leon was Violetta's first kiss. *After Leon and Violetta kissed they became a couple. *Violetta talks to Leon about everything, but she doesn't mention a single thing about her feelings for Tomas. *Leon always calls Violetta to see if she is all right. *He has said in some episodes how he trusts Violetta. *Sometimes, Violetta hides her feelings for Tomas to avoid Leon getting hurt. *Leon sent flowers to Violetta once. *Herman seems to be more friendly with Leon than Tomas. This is probably because Herman knows Leon's parents through his business. *Violetta wrote in her diary about her first kiss with Leon. *Leon and Violetta first kissed in Episode 34. *Camila Torres and Francesca Caviglia both ship Leonetta. 'Trademarks'EDIT Song - The Leonetta song can be "More Tears". The lyrics show how Leon finally finds the right girl for him, and how he wants to be with her; also, Leon shows throughout several episodes how he wanted to sing it with Violetta. Episode - The Leonetta episode is episode 34, because they share their first kiss in that episode. Another episode can be the episode 6, because they officially met in that episode. Color - The Leonetta color can possibly be violet, because in Spanish, Violetta (the same as the color) means "violet". Place - The Leonetta place can be the park where they had their first kiss. Another place can be the Studio 21, because Leon and Violetta spend most of the time together there. Resto Band can be another Leonetta place, because Leon helped Violetta to conquer her stage fright in that place. Note:Links to make the pairing clear are given they are straight to Violetta wiki.